zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corporal John
Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corporal John page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 02:58, 30 July 2009 Man, thanks so much for helping me on my projects. Sincerely, Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Me again. I would like your permission to merge my Raiding article, with your Scavenging. Please respond on my page. Thanks. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lets merge them Dis Ma B00Mstick 02:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) changing name Hi -- unfortunately there is no good way to change your account name. Your best bet is to create the new account and then redirect your old user page and user talk page to the new ones. -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice i respect your opinion but you have forgoten some of the things that you should know *but i like you, you know most of everything to know about zombies Bunkers Hello. Love the Bunker page. I really hope you continue to add to it. Also love the user page. Great idea with the weapons/transport layout. -- Philodox 16:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Great Job Great articles, man. Here's a little something I felt like making for ya. I'm thinking the guideline for making these for others is going to be a few good edits of 4000 characters or more on a good subject in a month span. Or something. Enjoi! -- Philodox 21:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) re: Hello Ok, try that. You should be able to do everything you want now. As a guideline, I like to move things to Categories for Deletion, and let the editor have a chance to clean it up or rename it before actually deleting it. Of course, blatant spam is another issue, but I just want to make sure we're not chasing people away, even though they aren't really writing up to standard. Better to teach them than shut them out, ya know? Oh, also, as you may have read, eventually, we'll just rename all the fan fic, and put it in a category. Letes not delete it, I think fan fic has been a part of this wiki since its inception. I don't see why either, but I want to stay true to the founders vision, so let's keep it, but swept under the rug so to speak. Also, not exactly a high priority. I think those were all of my concerns. Good Job on the main page table/list boxes. -- Philodox 17:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey John. I appreciate the vote of confidence with my crinos pic and the fanfic and everything. I know ya mean well, but the main page can't be four boxes wide. There just aren't enough internet users that have a resoution that supports it - it's overlapping everything to the left right. To the right. Ugh. I put something over head for fanfic. Unless we get an outpouring of support for it, I'd really rather not highlight it much more than that - fanfic fans and wii fans are often mutually exclusive web surfers. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 04:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Also, let's not forget that if fanfic is being added, and edited often, it will also get attention from the Newest Pages, and Recent Changes boxes — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Movies and Lit :Hey there John. While I did not write the original notation on Zombie Movies, I am prone to agree with it. The emphasis should be on Zombie Survival, not Zombie Media. I vote no. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) re: Valiant Return Hey friend. Yeah, things change. It's amazing how sporadic the activity level has gotten. Since The Walking Dead debuted, it's been totally feast or famine when it comes to edit volume. No idea why. Still, I think our most important pages are still pretty high quality. Anyway, off to see what you (and others) have been doing recently. Let me know if you have any issues. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 04:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC)